The present invention relates to a razor head, and especially a razor blade unit, that is disposed at the front end of a handle of a wet razor. The razor head has a plastic body that comprises a forward guide strip and a rear cover, with a razor blade means in the form of a single or double razor blade being disposed in the plastic body. The cover is provided with a glide strip.
Various embodiments of wet or safety razors are known. In each case, disposed at the front end of a handle is a razor head that carries the single or double razor blade. The razor head can be integrally formed with the handle as a molded plastic part. If the razor head is separate from the handle and is to be secured thereto in an exchangeable manner via an appropriate mechanism, it is designated as a so-called razor blade unit, with a single or double razor blade being fixedly embedded in a plastic housing.
Various embodiments of razor heads in the form of such razor blade units are known. Basically, a plastic body is provided in which a single or double razor blade is fixedly embedded.
In the vicinity of the cutting edge or edges of the razor blade or blades, the plastic body has a forward guide strip, whereas a cover is provided in the rear region. This cover can be provided with a friction-reducing glide strip that with the heretofore known embodiments is always flat, i.e. has a planar configuration. Although the known glide strip reduces friction between the razor head and the skin of a user and thus to some extent provides an improved shave, it is not particularly effective at the end of the razor head. Furthermore, with these heretofore known embodiments it is always necessary for a relatively steep angle to be employed so that the first contact of the glide strip with the skin will initially be established at the upper edge. However, experiments have shown that in certain areas of the face, the subsequent, rear edge of the glide strip can be felt in a detrimental or even injurious manner, because the ability of the skin of the face to adapt to the blade is a function of the elastic condition of the skin. Numerous individual characteristics play a role in this respect, namely age, composition of the skin, fatty layer of the skin over bones, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a razor head, and especially a razor blade unit, of a wet razor of the aforementioned general type whereby an improved glide strip is provided and hence an improved gliding condition is provided.